


Treating a sunburn

by falsewings



Series: Comfortween 2020 fics [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Comfortween, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsewings/pseuds/falsewings
Summary: PROMPT:  Too Hot!Helping someone cool down, treating heat exhaustion/heatstroke, cool cloth for fever, treating sunburn.Nathan gets a sunburn
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Comfortween 2020 fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Treating a sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Haven fandom! I found a really cool challenge on dreamwidth: Comfortween! (https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html#comments) I want to write more things so I'm attempting a multifandom approach for the whole of October (all the different one-shots will have their own ao3 work though, just to make organization easier).
> 
> It's been a while since I've binged Haven fanfic so this might be a little ooc but I re-watched some episodes to refresh my memory of the relationship dynamics. BTW, the fic is set somewhere is season 2. They're not actually together, but I'm hinting at ~feelings~.

“Parker, I’m fine, really,” Nathan tries to insist after she hands him another glass of water.

“You know, just because you can’t feel it, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t treat a sunburn,” Audrey lectures him.

Nathan sighs as he sits down at his kitchen table. As if being knocked out by Haven’s latest trouble wasn’t bad enough, Parker refused to let him take care of the sunburn on his own. And of course, Duke was there as well.

“So I managed to find some aloe vera. No such luck on any ice packs though.” Duke says now as he re-enters Nathan’s kitchen.

“Great.” Audrey begins to push up Nathan’s sleeves further up when he suddenly flinches away from her. “Doesn’t hurt huh?”

“Cheating.” He retorts. Audrey rolls her eyes, then pushes up his sleeves more carefully, making sure to avoid touching his skin. The top of his hands and his forearms are a bright pink.

Duke hands her the aloe vera gel but Audrey shakes her head. “You’re going to have to do it. If I do, he’s going to feel the sunburn.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Parker,” Nathan interjects, “It’s fine. I could do it myself.”

“You’re both being way too dramatic about this. Just treat his burns while I cool down the house.”

“Yes ma'am,” Duke says, giving her a mock salute as she exits the kitchen.

“You really don’t have to do this,” Nathan tells him.

“And risk Audrey Parker’s wrath?,” he says, already beginning to apply some gel to one of Nathan’s arms, “I don’t think so.” 

Nathan’s skin is inflamed and slightly warm to the touch but Nathan is as unaffected by it as he ever is. Duke covers the first arm with gel and then the second arm. Then he leans closer and stares at Nathan’s face.

“What?” Nathan says, resisting the urge to back away.

“Man, even your face got burnt.” Duke sighs and then tilts Nathan’s face more into the light before lightly dabbing the aloe vera gel on his cheeks. 

Audrey strides into the kitchen just then. “How’s the patient?”

“Still an ass,” Duke replies brightly, “But at least sunburn’s taken care of.”

“Thanks Duke,” Nathan says dryly. Duke shoves his shoulder reflexively before standing up to his full height again.

“Now, I’m going to go scrounge up some dinner from Nathan’s pitiful kitchen while you resume force feeding him water.” 

“Thanks Duke,” Audrey says sincerely and he lightly bumps her shoulder as he passes by her.

“You know,” Nathan tells her as she pulls up a chair to sit with him. “I really could have taken care of this myself. It’s just a sunburn.”

“Sure,” she says completely unconvinced. “But let us take care of you. And drink your water.”


End file.
